Moving in with Alaya
by love-struck-angel014
Summary: Analeina moves in with one of her best friends, because her family is moving away. I'm not good with summaries. Much better inside.


Moving in with Alaya

Chapter 1

My name is Analeina Wright and today, I am going to see my best friend, Alaya Devito. We met on a online website. So, we haven't ever met before. We exchanged emails and that's how we keep in touch with each other. Along with talking on the phone. Alaya has one sister, and her name is Tori. Tori isn't home much anymore, so I don't think I will be able to meet her. She also has two brothers, Logan and Nick. Alaya and her siblings live in Tennessee and I live in Alabama. My other best friend, Kristina Pigou, her last name is pronounced pi-goo, lives in Florida. Alaya, Kristina and I are like sisters. We love talking to each other. Kristina has a brother. His name is Kris. Alaya and Kris met by Kristina hooking them up. Alaya and Kris are now going out and can't stop talking to each other. Kris said one time, Alaya was his whole world. We all thought that was sweet. Kristina and Logan are going out too. Alaya hooked them up. If you were wondering about me, Nick and I used to go out. We met by Alaya. But we haven't talked in a while. There were rumors going around that Nick found another girl. Alaya wouldn't tell me her name, because she was afraid I would go crazy white girl on her.

Right now I am getting on a plane. I have two suitcases and a backpack. My Mom, Dad and Brother, aren't coming with me. I brought my cell phone with me because my mom wanted to call me when she wanted. And for emergencies and things like that. I use it to talk and text my friends too. Right now, I am texting Alaya. This is what we are saying…

Analeina: Hey alaya

Alaya: HAY HAY lol

Analeina: I am on the plane right now :D lol

Alaya: awesome lol

Analeina: Yea. I will be there in a few hours.

Alaya: ok. We got ur room set up

Analeina: coolio lol

Alaya: yup, its next to mine :P lol

Analeina: coolness lol

Alaya: yep, although… idk if Nick likes it bc ur right across from his room…

Analeina: I am?!

Alaya: yea…

Analeina: - sigh – fine -_-

Alaya: sry. At least ur next to my room

Analeina: yea that's the cool part lol

Alaya: yeppers :D lol

Analeina: so, how is Kristina doing? I haven't talked to her today

Alaya: oh, shes doing good

Analeina: ok, tell her I said Hi lol

Alaya : lol ok

Analeina : ok I g2g now. This plane is about to take off.

Alaya: aww ok, byes love ya my chick :D lol

Analeina: Byes love ya too lol

We always say: Byes and love ya. We are practically sisters. Kristina too. Well it seems Nick isn't happy about me staying there with them.  
The reason I am staying here with Alaya, is because my mom, dad, and brother are moving to Montana. I didn't want to go, so we fought about where I would stay. So now, I staying with Alaya. Kristina said she wished she could come.

I was tired, so I decided to sleep a little on the plane.

When I woke up, I woke up to someone over the intercom saying, " We are about to land in Tennessee. Buckle your seat belts and thank you for flying with us today. "

I yawned and straitened up. I got my backpack and got my phone out. I texted Alaya saying…

Analeina: Hey alaya. I an about to land. I'll cya soon.

Alaya: I am so excited!!! Cya soon, byes :D lol

Analeina: lol byes

When we landed, I got up and put my backpack over my shoulder. I went through everything I needed to in the air port. Once I did everything I needed to, I got a taxi and told him the address I needed to go to.

Once I got to Alayas house, I payed the taxi driver and got out. I went to the trunk and got my suitcases. I shut the trunk and headed for Alayas front door. I rang the doorbell and Alaya answered it. When she saw me, she squealed and gave me a hug. I laughed and gave her one back.

" Hey! " She said, excitedly

" Hey! " I laughed

" Come in, come in! I'll help you with those. "

" Thanks, but I only have two suit cases and a back pack. " I smiled

" Ok. " She said, and took one of the suitcases. I walked into her house, and saw the living room was straight ahead. I walked in with my backpack over my shoulder and a suitcase in my hand.

" This is a cool house. " I said, looking around.

" Thanks. " Alaya smiled

" No problem. So…. Where is everyone? " I asked looking around to see that no one was inside the house.

" They're out in the back yard. "

" Ok. "

" Want to go see your room? " She asked

" Yea. " I smiled big

" Ok, follow me. "

She went down a hallway and turned to the left and went up some stairs. We went down a hallway and went past Logans room. Then we went past Alayas and then made it to mine. She smiled and opened the door. I smiled big when I saw the room was painted a blue color. That was my favorite color. A bed was up against the wall, to the left of the room. And the closet was to the right. On the wall in front of me, was a window, with blue curtains.

I set my suitcase down on my bed, and Alaya set the other one next to it. I took my backpack off of my shoulder and put it on the floor, against my bed. She squealed again and I laughed.

" Yea I'm excited too. " I said

" We are going to have so much fun. "

" I know. "

Then she looked out the window and her smile went away. Then she said, " Uh oh.. "

" What? "

" Nick is here…. " She mumbled

I wasn't fond of him anymore. He didn't talk about me, so I didn't talk about him.

" Oh…. " Was all I could say

" I'll tell him you're here now. "

" Ok, I'll start unpacking. "

" Ok, I'll be back up later. "

" Kay."

She turned around and left the room. She kept the door open, which was fine. I heard her go downstairs and open, then close the front door. I saw her walk over to Nick and started talking to him.


End file.
